


dancing with the wrong partner

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [21]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Illustrated, Infidelity, M/M, Making Up, my art, niamh and kim belong to random, pls commission me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Shawn needs to stop drawing similarities between people.





	dancing with the wrong partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/gifts).



> this may or may not be based off of an idea of Random_ag's... :L

Kim was… graceful. Beautiful, in a way. Shawn stared at him as they twirled together. He was soft like Willy. Kind and funny like him, too. Sweet and handsome as well. Shawn could not get the thoughts out of his head, despite his judgement telling him to put them out before something bad happened. He tried to ignore both halves. He looked at Kim’s eyes, and his hair, and his smile. All things so similar yet so different to Willy. Kim spun with him, not noticing the way his hands were starting to clam up. Shawn leaned toward him, his heart pounding and his eyes half closed, his cheeks filled with a flush. Kim’s smile faltered, and he was right about to open his mouth to ask Shawn what was wrong when… he kissed him.

Kim stared for a moment before Shawn pulled back, his eyes unfocused and desirous. Kim let out a yelp as Shawn shoved him back over the large middle work station counter, his mouth pressing against his, his tongue pushing into his mouth, and Shawn felt so  _good_ against his body, and that was the problem. His hips between Kim’s long legs, keeping him in place as he sucked at his lips. Shawn decided Kim tasted like chocolate and cream, groaning as he removed his tongue from the other’s delicious mouth.

“So feckin’ handsome,” he breathed against his lips. Kim’s breath hitched. Shawn’s hands trailed his body and he was so  _ **amazing**_ , knowing exactly what to touch and how. The way his teeth weren’t perfect, much like Niamh’s, his eyes the same color and skin the same tone, and voice the same accent and wording. “So smooth and sexy, shite, Kim… look how yer makin’ me feel, yer turnin’ me into a feckin’ bitch o’ ah mess….”

He rubbed against Kim, his breath hot and panting as he kissed him. Kim would be lying if he didn’t admit he felt warmth fluttering at his insides as well.

“Are ye gettin’ wet, Kim?” he chuckled deeply and Kim wanted to damn the Irishman. Damn him and his flashing smile and lusting eyes, because he wasn’t wrong. Shawn’s lips moved against his again before diving back into his mouth; “‘Cause yer gettin’ me hard as hell….”

Kim moaned. Shawn pulled back with a sudden jerk, staring with wide and clear eyes. He swore, slapping a hand to his face. Kim shakily pushed himself off the counter.

“Shit,” Shawn remarked again, his face morphing into pure regret as he rubbed it. “Shit!”

Niamh’s fist met his face, and he looked like he was glad to have been punched by her as he stumbled back. She grabbed him by his vest.

“YE ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND,” she thundered, referring to the man who had quickly left as soon as Kim began dancing with the members of the studio. Shawn’s shoulders fell. “Jesus FUCK, leave the man ALONE, FLYNN!”

“I know,” he answered miserably. “I fuckin’ know. Shit. Can you punch me again? Because I sure as hell know Willy won’t even though I deserve it. I fucked up… so bad.”

He started crying, his knees buckling under him. Kim swallowed roughly, looking at the woman holding Shawn up and staring at the Irishman awkwardly. Kim felt the wish for death build within him. Niamh, the woman he loved more that anyone in the world, fucking saw Shawn making out with him, and him being turned on by the senior toymaker. Hell, half the studio did! Now they were watching him apologize incessantly for it. Kim turned red, biting his nails to avoid the high pitched yell building in his throat. Niamh dropped Shawn, the man collapsing to his knees with his mortified and ashamed face in his hands.

He gulped down tears, getting off the floor and turning to Kim.

“Th-there are extra pants in the third drawer to the left, i-if you need,” he quietly told him, low to prevent anyone else from hearing. Louder, he said, “I’m really fucking sorry, Kim.”

“Just shut the fuck up, please,” Kim answered through gritted teeth. Shawn lowered his head in shame, pulling down his cap, the cap  _Willy_ usually wore and lent to him, trying to mask the large tears running down his face. “Just… shut up, go, and do your job.”

Shawn nodded slowly, dragging his feet to his workstation, sitting heavily and rubbing at his face with one hand, and grabbing materials with the other. No one ever saw a sadder man painting toys, his tears of guilt dripping onto the table as he made a smile on a doll. If this batch was shaky, Joey said nothing of it.

Kim discreetly snatched the pants Shawn had referred to while everyone looked on at the toymaker with pity and stole out of the room while they remained distracted.

He changed quickly, placing his totally not moist clothes into a bag, planning on putting it in a room that no one would go into so he could pick them up later… or so he thought. Even as his hand was on the knob, he heard the little noises. He pressed his ear to the door. What was that?

He entered.

“Worthless piece of shit,” was uttered to his left, and there was Willy, his hands gripping his elbows and his head on his knees. “Can’t make him happy. Useless, stupid, fucking deadweight.”

Kim stared as the man hissed curse after curse and defamation after defamation about himself.

“He deserves better than me,” he whimpered, trembling. “Fuck, anyone is better than me….”

“That’s not true,” Kim said, kneeling down to see the man… whose boyfriend nearly had sex with him at work. If Kim was being truthful, Willy and Shawn never really were very intimate in public or at work. Sure, they kissed, but there was only one time they had done anything remotely more than that, and even that Kim had put a brutal end to. “You’re a good person.”

“Well, newsflash, obviously not good enough,” he hiccuped back. Then he seemed to realize his place, a smile forming on his face as he stood. Kim stared. Willy’s smile was so real but entirely fake. How many times had Willy falsely grinned but no one saw through the mask? “Kim… Kim, I’m fine. Sorry ya had ta see me like that.”

“Stop,” Kim told him. His smile twitched. “Stop pretending you’re okay.”

“I am okay,” Willy insisted, smile widening. “See!? I’m happy! I’m fine!”

“Don’t do this, Wilbur,” Kim sharply retorted. “I know when someone’s bottling their emotions.”

“I’m not bottling, I’m redirecting,” Willy replied easily. His smile still faded. He grabbed Kim into a tight hug. “Kim, you’re so good… you deserve the best. You deserve everything to be perfect.”

“H-hey, Willy, I don’t, uh…” Kim felt a cold sweat break out on his back. “I don’t have a thing f-for Shawn, you know, and uh, he doesn’t have one for m-”

“I know, you…!” he sighed, hugging him harder. “If ever you did something that would normally piss someone off, know that I’m not goin’ ta be mad at ya. Got it?”

He wasn’t mad at him.

He wasn’t upset with him.

He just genuinely believed Kim deserved the best and he didn’t.

Kim’s heart hurt, wondering if he just ruined a marriage.

Willy pulled back from the rather one sided hug, smiling at Kim.

He left, and Kim couldn’t think of a word to stop him with, because he was sad now and hurting always and never told anyone either. Kim had stumbled upon it on accident, when he had come to his home to ask for Shawn or Sammy, coming in without knocking, gasping when he saw the red blood on the stark white kitchen tile of the old apartment, and Willy had spun round to face him with a bloody knife sharply yanked from the dark and gory flesh of his arm and hidden behind his back with a taut, anxious smile.

He was always smiling.

Not always, Kim discovered when he re entered the toyshop.

Willy’s arms were wrapped around Shawn’s shoulders from behind. The toymaker was shaking with silent sobs and his face in his hands, the very picture of guilt incarnate. Willy’s face was pressed to the back of Shawn’s head, his lips kissing him gently and his eyes closed and his eyebrows knit slightly, his lips moving in a desperate prayer to whatever listened or calming words to his beloved. Kim had never seen a more melancholic and sad scene. Here was a couple who could not even be completely intimate even if they tried their damn hardest, and they were trying to hold it together the best they could. Yet despite all their trying, they still had trips and bumps and bruises and scars and anything that no two people in love should have to endure, this incident adding another scratch to the tally. But by god, they’d get through this.

“I love you,” Kim could make out Shawn mumble in his tears. Willy’s arms tightened around him and his brow furrowed more in pain, eyes clenching shut to avoid having tears spilling out. He was failing in this. “I love you, Willy, so much, I’m so sorry….”

“I love you, too, Shawn,” Willy choked out, and his voice was drenched in such self loathing. Shawn’s hands folded over Willy’s on his chest, leaning his head back to be on Willy’s shoulder. Willy kissed his cheek softly, and Shawn kissed his tenderly. They then kissed each other together, both crying and both upset with themselves. Kim’s mind asked if Willy could taste him on Shawn. The idea of it was heart wrenching, and he quickly set himself to find another thing to distract himself with, maybe even with more dancing. As he left, he could hear Willy’s receding voice. “I forgive you, of course I do, how could I not… but… please, Shawn, please… please say you love me again. I… I love you Shawn, but… please tell me.”

“I love you, I love you, Willy, oh God knows how much I love you, I love you, I love you….”

**Author's Note:**

> im a sucker for [happy endings](http://insane-control-room.tumblr.com/post/180363892801/told-you-im-a-sucker-for-happy-endings) .....


End file.
